edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Ed
Left 4 Ed is game created by Theeds136.'''Also can be view on the forum the 3 Eds. This is where Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Edd, Ed, Eddy, Sarah ,Lee, Marie, May, Jimmy and Jonny have to escape the Cul-de-sac and out of Peach Creek City to a place where the Infection still has not reached yet. '''Survivors and Teams Only Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Edd, Ed, Eddy, Lee, Marie, May, Sarah, Jonny and Jimmy haven't been infected yet because they are immune Left 4 Ed 1 Survivors Nazz Rolf Edd Kevin Left 4 Ed 2 Survivors Eddy Lee Marie May Left 4 Ed 3 Survivors Ed Sarah Jonny Jimmy Weapons Pistols: M1911 Pistol Purpose:Used when knocked down or still standing up Magnum Purpose:Used when knocked down or still standing up. P220 Pistol Purpose: Used when knocked down or still standing up. Machine Guns: M16 Assault Rifle UZI AK-47 SCAR Combat Rifle Silenced Submachine Gun MP5 Shotguns: Remington 870 SPAS-12 Mossberg 500 Sniper Rifles: Hunting Rifle Sniper Rifle Throwable Weapons: Pipe Bomb Molotov Bile Bomb Melee Weapons: Fire Axe Golf Club Baseball Bat Cricket Bat Crowbar Chainsaw Frying Pan Katana Machete Violin Shovel Plank Usable Items: Gas container Oxygen tank Propane tank Fireworks Turret Weapons: Minigun Heavy Machine Gun Healing Items: First aid kits Pain Pills Adrenaline Shots Defib Units The Infected Left 4 Ed 1, 2 & 3 Common Infected: The Infected you'll encounter the most. They're formely citizens, cops, SWAT teams, and millitary personel of Peach Creek City. Special Infected: Infected that are further mutated by the Infection. The Boomer: An obese Infected that vomits at the Survivors and attract the Common Infected. When it dies, it will explode and it bile will cover neaby survivors. If he is shot when near a Witch the Witch will be startled. The Hunter: An agile Infected who's leap from buildings from buildings and pounce on a Survivors and tear them apart. He is the fastest, and can leap up to 100 feet and can jump off walls to get to perfect ambush spots. Doesn't make noise when standing, but must crouch down to leap, and when crouching he makes growling noises. The Smoker: A Infected that uses it's long tongue to strangle Survivors or drag them to it. Is dangerous when he is near a Witch. If he dies he releases a puff of thick green smoke. The Tank: The boss-looking Infected that is very musclar and can throw cars, trucks, and even rip a chunk of concrete from the ground and toss them at the Survivors. He's also gigantic. The Witch: A female Infected who's usually found crying and sobbing to lure the Survivors toward her. If she gets startled by staring her too long, pointing a flashlight at her, or firing at her, she'll stand up and attack the Survivor that startled her and incapacitate or instantly kill him or her in one hit. In daytime, she will walking around the place instead sitting in a place crying and sobbing. Good News though at day time starring at her at shinning lights at her doesn't startle her. One more thing, infected can claw at her so that as soon as she sees a survivor she will attack. Left 4 Ed 2 & 3 The Charger: An infected who's left arm shrunk to the point of not even having bones. While his right arm became slightly smaller than a Tank's. He can charge and slam Survivors with its massive right arm. The Spitter: Another female Infected that spits acid at Survivors. When she dies, she dissolves into a pool of acid. The skin around her mouth is dissovled meaning she may not be immune to her own acid. The Jockey: An infected who is the smallest, It will leap on Survivors heads and backs and steer them to dangers. Also, it can shift it weight to make Survivors stumble. listen closely for crazy laughs because thats the sounds it makes. They can be very dangerous when you're trying to sneak past a Witch. Campaigns Left 4 Ed 1.Escape from the cul-de-sac. Kevin, Rolf, Edd and Nazz, started off in a safe room at the gym locker room in Peach Creek Jr.High. They headed to the school stadium and ring the school alarm to open the gate, summoning the horde. Then they go into the safe room in Rolf's house. They go into the woods because the cul-de-sac is overwhelmed with infecteds,and go into a gun store and grab some firearms. They finally headed into the junkyard and see a helicopter that flu away 5 minutes ago. But there are 3 generators not too far from the retro van. They have to start them up to make the Retro Van working again so they could escape the cul-de-sac. 2.Head to Mondo-a-go-go. Kevin, Rolf, Edd and Nazz, headed to Mondo-a-go-go to see if Eddy Brother's is okay, but they can't go further because the Retro Van is running out of gas. They have to go through the sunflower field and to the Lemon Brook Gag Factory to pull the switch and turn the power on because the flashlights died, in addition to attract the horde. Then they headed to the sewage pipe and through a swamp and reach Mondo-a-go-go. They find out that Eddy's Brother was infected and was inside a safe room in his trailer,and could not let Rolf, Kevin, Edd, Nazz, in. Instead he only made annoying sounds with his mircrophone through the speaker, attracting hordes of infected. After his mircophone ran out of batteries, He turned into a Smoker, Hunter or a Boomer. Then the Survivors go into the safe room, headed to outside and set a lot of fireworks to summon a helicopter to rescue them. Attracting the horde as well. 3. Surf N Turf. They have managed to summon a helicopter, but the pilot was infected. Rolf pushed the pilot out once he turned. They crash landed near a a shore. Now they have to Get to the boat rental shop which is about 3 miles away. Plenty of infected are in the way. Smokers and Boomers are spawned in perfect ambush and infected inhabited areas. The survivors have to run through a Cigar shop festering with Smokers. Once they're out of there they need to run through a giant park. They eventualy come to the boat rentals. Where they need to find a boat, deploy it, and kick it into high gear. But the shop is barricaded and once they break in the alarm will sound and they can't shut it off. The boat is chained to the ceiling and must be lowered down by turning on the generators, and that takes a while to do. 4. Mall Madness. They got away from the beach in the boat. Once the boat runs out of gas and ocean they decide to go to the mall where an abanded helicopter is on the roof. They start of on the boat with health kits and guns on the floor. They go through a huge mall, which contains over 3,000 zombies. They fight their way up 5 floors to an elevator which takes them to the roof only the door gets jammed and the noise of it being pried open summons a horde and stars the finale. They must then find 16 gas cans to fill the helicopter with while being attacked by 4 waves of zombies and a Tank after each wave ends. 5. HELL-ICOPTER GENERATOR The helicopter carrying Edd, Nazz, Kevin and Rolf is going through trouble, the engine is failing. It almost crashes but Edd lands it safely. They saw generators on the other side of the fence. They need to go around the factory to a safe house. Where they have to go to the power station's safe house. Once they open the door the gate in the fence seperating the generators from the helicopter opens. They have to start up the 4 generators to get the engine working. Just as they are about to take off and get to the location they chose, a generator stops Edd vollintiers because it would be risky and Rolf, Nazz and Kevin are to valuable to lose. The generator starts up again and as he is running to them he tells them to start flying. They began to lift off but a tank puches double dee in to the helicopter leaving him searisly injerd and they don't have any Med-Kit or Defibs if he bleeds to death then. They search an gas staition only to be locked in it and they need keys so there trapped. Left 4 Ed 2 1. Runaway Eddy, and the Kanker Sisters are at the swimming hole and they have to follow the creek to the cul-de-sac. They go in Ed's house which has his room as a safe house. They find a safe house in the Junkyard, and go to see if they can escape with the Retro Van. They try to run to where the van is but are block by a heap of old cars and have to go around to another safe house to get to the van. They fill it up with gas cans only to discover to their anger and horror that the van won't start, but the two-way radio does, so they call a helicopter to come and pick them up. 2. Sweet Nightmares The Kankers and Eddy almost died because the helicopter crashed in an alley and is blocking them in a dead end, when they are ready to leave they climb up a fire escape to a 3 story building, and down to the bottom floor's safe house. They then go to the candy store because they heard gun shots from there. They have to fight through 2 blocks and when they get to the candy store they meet Ed and Sarah in the Candy Store's safe house. Ed and Sarah shoot at zombies while Eddy and the Kankers fill the a military tank with gas so they can get away. 3. Plane Getaway The military tank breaks down and has one missal left instead of blowing up the items blocking their path they shot a tank coming to attack. They have to continue their journey on foot. They have to cross a lake filled with wreckage and then in a sewer to get to the safe house. When they leave the safe house they have to go through an old mining facility and up a mountain until they arrive at the second safe house. The Kankers and Eddy see a small plane to escape in, but to get it to work they must start a generator and fill the tank with gas. 4. The Passing There plane stops to re-fuel they find a wondering group of Rolf, Kevin, Nazz and an injured Edd locked in side the gas statoin the. The group 1 said the wish they could let them in but there locked in so they need to find a medkit and four keys to un-lock the locks they all the sudden a storm brues in which affects there abjective soon razer-hail came in and the key was out side the door but it be suicide to go out and get so they searched the abandoned hotel for somthing to protect them from the razer-hail they searched and onliy found 2 umbrellas but one had holes in it so only one person had to take a risk because 2 things could happen one the umbrella could protect eddy from the razer-hail or the umbrella could rip into holes and kill eddy it worked and the hail stopped andthey seached for a med-kit they finallyfound one but it was buy a witch crying one had to take one for the team eddy volenteard but that scared Lee in risk of losing Eddy eddy startled the witch but had an autoshotgun and killed her without getting incapacitaded or killed they let the left 4 ed i group out and healed Edd and they gave them fuel and they valenteard them to come along they accepptid the offer and all of the flu sway to safty Left 4 Ed 3 1 Sweet treat: After helping Eddy, Lee, Marie and May; Ed and Sarah leave the safe house to look for more survivors they find jimmy crying while Jonny fights of zombies to protect him he's useing plank to smack zombies but it wasn't going well they would have died if Ed and Sarah didn't kill the rest litterly saving there lives then they join the group to find after fighting waves of zombies to eddys house and johnny hot wired eddys bros car busting them through the roof leaving the cul-da-sac. 2 Junk Yard Bash: After escaping with their lives the car runs out of gas in the middle of the junk yard so you have to find rescue or fix a broken vichle try to fix the van Johnny accidently sets off the car alarm there for drawing the horede after fighting off the hoarde they must find a gas can because the gas tank was empty so they have to search a gas tank while a real tank hunts them down and a hunter so they re-fill and you have 1:00 to get to the car or you will get blown up with the junk yard because the air force is gonna bomb the junk yard so you will jump the exsplosion and head strait to mondo ago-go. 3 Mondo A No-No The group cant go any fearther when a mile long trail of cars they stop at a motel but find that its infested with zombies after they make it thro the cars they make it to Mondo A Go-Go to look for someone to help them out of this mess. They find Ed's friend, Jib (representing vergal) saying he needs gas to fill the boat. After fighting off waves of zombies chargers jockys smokers and hunters they get the to the next safe room. Once they leave the room they go to the gas pump and switch it on, waiting for the boat to fill a horde and a tank attack. They eventually manage to escape after a tuff fight they rest on boat they had a ruff day. 4 Death Express After the boat gets stuck on a dam Ed, Sarah, Jimmy and Jonny get out grab their weapons and have to go to the bottom of a riven to the safe house. They get to the safe house, reload and plan their way to the next safe house; Jimmy kills a hunter with a shotgun as in is about to pounce him. The group walks a great distance to a gun store, after they leave the gun store Jonny sees the safe house. They run to the safe house but a Charger plows into them and pumbles Jimmy; Sarah kills the Charger and Jimmy heals himself, when they are close to the safe house Sarah tells Jimmy to stop crying, Jimmy then points to the Witch in front of the safe house door. Jonny remmbers that a Witch almost killed Ed, but Ed starts to look around and sees 5 propane tanks, he throws them next to the witch and pulls the trigger on his sniper, they enter the safe house which is the cubos of a train. The group has to travel through 10 train cars and get to the front to detach it from the rest and drive away. Survival Map Final Stand Everyone has met up in a safe spot when zombies surround the area, Knowing this is gonig to be Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Rolf, Kevin, Lee, Marie, May, Sarah, Jimmy and Johnny's last stand there going out fighting (though if you last for 45 mintues you can escape to a secluded island if you manage to make it that long) 4 people of choice go out and fight the zombies can over whelm you fast if you don't plan correctly Tanks and Wandering Witches spawn constenly other specials are more commen too if one dies they are replaced if all die its over but if there's even one left after 45 minutes you must run a large boat to go to the said island Trivia *Eddy's Brother acts like the Church Guy from Left 4 Dead. He attracts a hoard by making noises with his microphone, just like Church Guy attracts a hoard by ringing a bell. Eddy's Brother also turns into a Hunter, Smoker, or Boomer. *Eddy's Brother has a 50% chance of turning into a Hunter and 25% percent chance of turning into a Smoker or Boomer. What indicates what Eddy's Brother will turn into is indicated by a growl (Hunter), a cough (Smoker), or a gurgle (Boomer). *The Special Infected look slightly different from their Left 4 Dead counter-parts. *Despite the abilities and strengths of the cul-da-sac crew it does not effect game play. *Ed is protecting his sister and is on his way to The California Keys. *In Left 4 Ed 3 Jimmy and Jonny will join Ed and Sarah. *In the 2nd Campaign of Left 4 Ed 2, Eddy and the Kankers meet up with Ed on their escape route. And Ed and Sarah Give them cover and trow them items while they try to complete the final. *Left 4 Ed 3 take place 5 minutes after Eddy and the Kankers leave Ed and Sarah. *Anyone can go to restart the generator in the HELL-ICOPTER GENERATOR campaign. But if you're Edd and make it to the Helicopter before it flies away you get an achievement. *HELL-ICOPTER GENERATOR is based off of the Sacrifice campaign from Left 4 Dead. Only Edd makes it to the Helicopter before it takes off. *Left 4 Ed 2's first campaign final is before Left 4 Ed 1's first campaign final. *The amount of Left 4 Ed games go up to 3, with one Ed in each survivor group. **Left 4 Ed 1---Edd **Left 4 Ed 2---Eddy **Left 4 Ed- 3--Ed *In Left 4 Ed Plank is the only weapon that has a 100% chance in spawning in every campaign. **In Left 4 Ed 3 when Jonny is a character his weapon preference is Plank. *The most common escape vehicle is the helicopter. Left 4 Ed Counterparts Left 4 Ed 1 *Nazz---Zoey *Rolf---Louis *Kevin---Francis *Edd---Bill Left 4 Ed 2 *Marie---Rochelle *May---Rochelle/Ellis *Lee---Rochelle/Coach *Eddy---Nick Left 4 Ed 3 *Ed---Needs research *Sarah---Needs research *Jimmy---Needs research *Jonny---Needs research Achievements Left 4 Ed 1 *Zombies Stink: Survive the Escape the Cul-de-sac campaign. *Mondo A Go Away: Survive the Mondo A Go-Go campaign. *UnDead Sea: Survive the''' Surf N Turf''' campaign. *Dark Friday: Survive the Mall Madness campaign. *Fly By: Survive the HELL-ICOPTER GENERATOR campaign. *Double Hope: Have Edd make it to the Helicopter before it takes off, (After the generator restarts you have one minute to get to the helicopter.) *Ed Shot: Kill a Witch with a head shot. *Ponce XD: Kill a hunter mid ponce. *Tongue Tied: Kill three Smokers, while the tongue is around you, before you are pulled away. *Untouchable: Kill a Tank by yourself without taking damage. *Cry Me A River: Don't kill any Witches on the''' Surf N Turf''' campaign. *No Go Bro: Restart the genirator but dont make it back *New Dude: Use someone else to start the genirator and have him make it *New Dude Bad News: Use someone else to start the Genirator but don't have him make it back * Appearance of Infected Left 4 Ed 2 *Make It For The Key: Have Eddy (OR OTHER) get to the key. : The appearances of the special infected are different from the ones in Left 4 Dead. Eddy's brother *When Eddy's brother becomes infected his appearance is different from the rest of the infected that he can become. Smoker *The smokers look slightly like Ed. They have blue tongues and their skin has a yellow tint to it. They also have a shirt that looks like Ed's only the white is tan. The smoke they release is slightly dirt brown. Hunter *The hunters look like Kevin when he is wearing his jacket. They wear a hooded jacket similar to his. Witch *The witch resembles Maria but her crying sounds like Sarah's. Tank *The tank has a retainer around its mouth and has fluffy hair. Because of that it looks like Jimmy, its appearance is meant to be ironic because Jimmy is the weakest person it the show. Boomer *The male boomer looks like a fat version of Rolf. The female version looks like a fat version of Nazz. Spitter *The spitter looks like Lee and the acid gray instead of green. Jockey *The jockey looks like Eddy and just like him steers people in the wrong direction. Category:Games Category:Games